Pietà
by caila-c
Summary: Los dioses jamas nos dejaran libres. 5 años de tortura divina eran la prueba contundente de la crueldad de las deidades. pero los dioses a veces subestiman a sus experimentos, especialmente cuando ellos deciden seguir su propia voluntad (AU)
1. Default Chapter

Pietà

**N/a:** finalmente putearon a Caila para hacer un fic nuevo. Se me ocurrio esto en mitad de mi limpieza anual de mi cuarto (original, no?)Me parece gracioso que ahora lo veo tan terminadito. Todos los capítulos los tengo listos,como que soy muy floja nunca me acuerdo de hacerlo asi que prefiero hacer todos los capítulos de una vez e ir sacandolos de a poco. Lo que menciono, por que de seguro habrá gente que querrá que cambie la trama un poco, así que será imposible de hacer, al menos voluntariamente.

El titulo,Pietà(Piedad)es una estatua si quieren saberlo. La Pietà de Miguel Angel, una estatua hermosa y con tanto sentimiento que el que la ve siente el dolor humano que sintio Cristo. Ustedes me dirán " que madre tiene que ver eso con el fic? Esto es Yugioh, Caila, no la pasión de Cristo " bueno yo les contesto que aunque ustedes no lo crean, el titulo explica casi todo.

Pero como a mi me gusta el misterio, como siempre, eso se sabrá dependiendo del punto de vista de cada uno.

Esto se sitúa mas o menos cuando todos tienen entre 22 años ( menos los espiritus, esos estan mas viejos que la tierra) y no se donde situar la línea de tiempo ( podemos decir AU? O mejor un Alternative ending?) pero no hay spoilers. Ademas que aquí su servidora esta sin Yugioh desde hace 6 meses, posiblemente mas y me perdí Battle City así que hagan la vista gorda a cualquier pequeño error de personaje, que en lo posible será mínimo y sin daños a terceros

Pero a todo aquel que vea una fe de erratas, esta mas que bienvenido para mencionármelo.

En fin, aquí la historia.

--

_Shadows of The Past._

Miedo..

siento miedo...

El aire me lo dice. La lluvia lo grita..

No hay escapatoria...

La oscuridad se acerca...

Y será perpetua...para la eternidad ,encerrándonos en una vorágine de sombras.

No hay salvacion.

No...nunca habrá mas luz...ni felicidad.

Por que la luz se ha alejado de mi. Y no volvera. No lo hara

Por que me la alejaron de mi? Es que acaso..

_Lo siento..Yami...no era mi intención, pero..._

- lo sé, Yuugi.

_Ayúdame..._

_-_ no puedo,yo...

_tengo miedo..duele estar aquí..frio,tengo frio._

_dolor...me duele todo...ayudame. ayuda..._

_- a los pasajeros del vuelo 215-A por favor pasar a la plataforma 45 en la zona 4-_ despierto con sobresalto, otra vez jadeando...

Ra..otra vez...por que? que te hecho Ra, para merecer este castigo...

Escape de la ciudad, cambie de identidad... pero no puedo escapar...

-maldito sueño..no puedo...- era la segunda vez que sucedía lo mismo...justamente a mi.

Maldita paranoia. Cargo de conciencia... no pude hacer nada!. Estaba al frente y no pude hacer nada...

Nada..

- oiga... tiene un dólar para prestarme?.- opino también que maldita ciudad de mortales estoy, otro vagabundo se acerca con cara de pocos amigos...

mortales...se matan a si mismos, enfrascándose en drogas, en busca de libertad...

siendo que están igual de prisioneros de sus recuerdos, como yo...

-lárgate.- contesto con frialdad. Esta ciudad esta plagada de hombres como él. Putrefactos e inocentes como niños, buscando el placer en algo irreal...

pero yo también estoy aquí, para escapar de la verdad.

De la realidad. De mi verdad.

El hombre escapo. Parece que se asusto un "poco" con el aura negra que ahora me rodea...

desde que Yuugi no esta conmigo, mi verdadero ser tomó posesión de mi.

La luz desapareció... la perdí. Y jamás la volveré a ver...

Me siento solo. Es como estar encerrado en el rompecabezas del milenio otra vez. Con la esperanza de morir, pero temiendo desaparecer.

Otra vez soy ciego, no físicamente pero mentalmente sí. Otra vez estoy viviendo en las tinieblas.. y esta vez no es la versión para niños del Reino de Las Sombras en la que estaba antes.

En la que habitaba en el rompecabezas. Esa version hipocrita y casi inocente...

5 años... la humanidad cambio de pies a cabeza en 5 años.

Los mortales lograron superarse aun mas que en los últimos 3 siglos juntos. Llegaron a los astros, colonizaron, y murieron irremediablemente. Un error dicen, otros creen que fue un dios furibundo contra el ser humano que al creerse mas que él, decidió destruir a mas de 1 millón de personas en la estación espacial Aeria de Marte.

Yo se que ese fue el principio del fin de la luz que tanto empeñe en proteger, pero fracase en hacerlo...

De ahí el verdadero infierno se desato en la tierra. Corrupción y chantajes se descubrieron por doquier. El presidente de la unión fue derrocado y ahorcado en vivo y directo por cada cadena del mundo. El caos se desato...

Otra época del oscurantismo regó por los reinos. Solo que ahora los conocimientos previos eran privilegios de unos cuantos tipos a cargo de grandes empresas, monopolizando todo.

La tecnología era ahora la clave para manipular al hombre. Una idea "brillante" de parte de alguien demasiado conocido para mi..

Pegasus.J.Crawford.

Un simple creador de juegos? No. Un alma atormentada?. Eso creíamos.

El supuesto diario que años atrás, escuche junto con mi Yuugi era tan solo una falsa mentira. Hipócrita mentira.

No todo de ahí tenia la verdad, revivir a su amor perdido no era su completo objetivo.

Y fuimos lo suficientemente inocentes como para creer en las letras de un diario supuestamente auto explicativo.

Sus verdaderas intenciones eran otras...

Con la tecnología de su lado, dejo todo vinculo que tenia con los juegos. Ya no los necesitaba como imagen. El mundo estaba en caos y a nadie le importaba un simple juego tonto de cartas.

Terrible error. Pegasus, en su ambición, logro comprar uno a uno a todos "los dueños del mundo" , como decidieron auto proclamarse los lideres de las corporaciones; debo agregar que entre ellos estaba también Kaiba.

Una gran historia aparte que no mencionare. Pegasus literalmente los poseyó como títeres. Manejándolos a su antojo. Y engaño a la humanidad, instaurando de nuevo la paz, y la democracia volvió a ser como era antes.

Claro que en realidad siendo manejada por él. Muy gracioso, ahora ya se por que gustaba de ese tonto dibujo del conejo.

Logro manejar el gobierno de toda Asia. Y a sus ramas, la policía y la milicia estaba prácticamente ante sus pies. La criminalidad había aumentado enormemente, y la raza humana había decaído aun mas de lo que estaba. Una nueva droga, creada en los años de la oscuridad, como denominaron a esos años de incertidumbre y caos; estaba haciendo estragos con su nueva versión.

La muerte de los inocentes, así la llamaban por razones sórdidas; un estupefaciente tan poderoso, que el solo hecho de poner un mililitro mas podía inducirte a un estado vegetal de por vida. Pero había una ventaja, si podemos decir ventaja a esa atrocidad.

Las victimas quedaban en estado vegetal, pero el subconsciente funcionaba, hasta el punto de desarrollar un tipo de habilidad para ver el futuro.un nuevo tipo de prediccion.

Suena tonto, no? Pues no lo es. La victima podía ver el futuro, y el estado vegetal en el que estaba se volvía en activo. Hablando con fluidez palabras en otros idiomas que jamás había aprendido o escuchado.

Esto fue especialmente crucial para los investigadores policíacos. Algunas victimas, las que tuvieron una especial sobredosis, podían ver los hechos sangrientos, antes de que sucediesen.

Algo realmente tranquilizante si lo pensamos profundamente, evitar un asesinato era mejor que tener que investigarlo. La prevención es mejor que la cura.

Pero no en las manos incorrectas. El sistema llamado " Cecelia" en honor al amor perdido de Pegasus, fue instaurado inmediatamente después de hecho el descubrimiento. Pero había un problema...

No venia con los planes de él. Las piezas del Milenio eran,son y serán siempre mas importantes que todo el poder humano junto. Y lo mejor para Pegasus era empezar con la excusa mas sencilla de todas. Y la mas altruista según todos...

_A favor de la comunidad y la ciencia._ Con esa excusa, entro en nuestra casa hace 1 año y medio,el ultimo año de los tiempos oscuros,ese horrible tiempo. Lo recuerdo tan bien... incluso recuerdo el dolor, y el olor a sangre; y mis manos estaticas, como anciano artritico.

Un muerto hubiera hecho mas cosas aquella noche.

Entraron, destruyeron todo y golpearon a Yuugi de la manera mas cobarde. Y yo? Yo estaba allí, sin poder hacer nada, solo por que el cuerpo que tenia, el mismo cuerpo que mi aibou pidió como ultimo deseo a cambio de su peticion, fue paralizado de pies a cabeza.

No pude hacer nada, 5 mil años de poseer magia incomprendida por los mortales. Y no pude hacer nada,impotente,estatico... El rompecabezas del milenio fue despedazado para que la fuerza que este tuviese se desvaneciera, y de paso se llevara a mi junto con el.

El destino que Ra impuso en esos momentos fue peor que el que hubiese siquiera imaginado.

Con una dosis casi mortal de la droga, una inyección en mitad del cuello dejo a mi aibou con los ojos desorbitados, y con la mirada perdida.

No habia salvacion. Y el...aun lloraba, con la mirada perdida y roja.

Y no pude hacer nada.

Algo se murio dentro mio. Soprendentemente y para mi horror, no mori como debio haber sido.

De ahí mi vida termino, no literalmente por desgracia. El rompecabezas fue robado, rompiendo así todo lazo con Yuugi, al ser entregado casi voluntariamente por el poseedor ,su fuerza destructiva se volvía nula. Yuugi quería protegerme y lo único que podía era entregándole el rompecabezas de manera voluntaria a Pegasus ,pensando en que lo dejarían en paz, en que nos dejarían en paz.

Así no fue. Fue integrado como parte del proyecto "Cecelia"de inmediato.

No pude hacer nada. Y hasta ahora tampoco puedo hacer nada. Que patetico.

Desaparecí, fingí una muerte mortal, para que el registro de mi persona desapareciese para siempre. En estos años, los mortales se pusieron obsesionados con controlar a cada ser humano, implantando el sistema de reconocimiento retinal. Un nuevo tipo de manipulación, en cada esquina, en cada centímetro de cada ciudad sea pequeña o grande, hay los conocidos "ojos" como vulgarmente los llaman. Estos aparatos saben tu nombre, tu edad, tu registro medico y tu registro policial por solo escanear la retina del ojo. Pasar desapercibido por ellos es casi imposible.

Claro que no todo es imposible en esta vida. Al "morir" mi registro fue disuelto, como si nunca hubiera existido. Pero a que precio...

Escape de Japón o lo que antes era conocido como Japón. Y me entregue a la vida anónima y errante, cambie un poco mi apariencia, muerto o no, aun seguía siendo demasiado inusual.

Ya no tengo todo el pelo bordeado por un color carmesí. Ahora mas bien parece un azul profundo, azabache completamente, amarrado en un coleta y lacio, Solo pude quedarme con los mechones rubios,.en honor a lo que una vez fui.

Y a lo que nunca volveré a ser.

-_ a los pasajeros del vuelo 215-A por favor pasar a la plataforma 45 en la zona 4-_ he ahí mi vuelo.

Al menos saldré de aquí, de esta maldita ciudad. Creo que no mencione mi profesión aun no? Contrabando.

Solo pensarlo me doy risa, tan irónico. Un Faraón de Egipto, destinado a ser un simple contrabandista, he descubierto que esa era la única forma de poder saber un poco del proyecto "Cecelia" . así que no lo pensé dos veces.

Debo mencionar también que no soy el único que perdió a alguien que amaba por este suceso. Todos los poseedores de los Artículos del Milenio fueron utilizados para el proyecto.

Todos y cada uno.

Aun no sé el destino de todos. No sé absolutamente nada de nadie.

No sé nada. Ni siquiera sé que paso con los supuestos amigos de Yuugi. Desaparecieron, se esfumaron. O tal vez los mataron... que es lo mas probable.

Igualmente ya no me importa. Sin Yuugi, estar aquí es algo sin sentido.

Me dirijo ahora a la plataforma, una vez mas uno de los ojos reconoció la identidad que estaba encarnando aquí.

- _pasajero numero 450-C, James Rule. Área B.-_ con otra mirada vuelvo a la realidad. Las personas aun seguían esperando el vuelo. Extraño.

Realmente extraño. Generalmente estos vuelos intercontinentales eran los mas rápido que había. 45 segundos era el tiempo necesario para pasar de un lado a otro del globo terráqueo.

Y el costo también era algo poco accesible...

Escucho a mi alrededor... hay mucho alboroto. Que estará pasando?

De pronto lo veo, tropas..

Tropas de elite.

Mierda. Algo realmente jodido pasó. Nadie manda a estos sujetos por nada.

Pasando como bólido una escuadrilla entera de ellos paso entre la gente, golpeando sin cesar a todos los que perturbaban el camino. Se dirigen hacia la plataforma. Hacia mi plataforma.

Alejando a todos, se quedaron ahí, impasibles, blandiendo las armas altamente tecnológicas.

Uhm... el modelo T-478... arma realmente poderosa. Capaz de calcinar y perforar a alguien con un agujero del tamaño de su cabeza. El hombre o mujer que están esperando a que llegue debe de estar completamente loco como para tratar de hacer algo en un vuelo.

Con un suave susurro... el aparato llego. Las tropas rompieron filas para entrar con rapidez.

Todos en posicion de ataque, esperan con nerviosismo.

Alguien sale. Con las manos en alto. Caminando tranquilamente

Que?!

Por lo mas sagrado que Ra ha creado. Es imposible...

Cabello blanco lleno de sangre. Mirada asesina y satisfecha de demonio con presa reciente.

Y sonrisa maquiavélica. Sus huellas estaban llenas de sangre. Y su cara estaba con tres pequeños rasguños.

Si omitimos la sangre desperdigada, el hombre hubiera pasado por alguien normal.

Sonriendo camino hacia los soldados. Mierda...

Bakura...

Hijo de perra...

- y bien... cuando comienza el show? Su sistema les fallo por unos cuantos segundos. Que lastima- dijo con sorna y malicia. Aun con las manos en alto estaba haciéndose la burla de ellos.

El maldito quería morir en serio...

Aunque... su mano tenia algo...

No lo pienso dos veces y escapo de ahí lo mas rápido. Conocí a Bakura hace siglos, y se de lo que es capaz cuando el dolor y el odio ocupa su alma. Destruyo una aldea entera con solo sus dos manos...

Y ahora tenia mas recursos....

La electricidad se corta, los vuelos se paran. La gente escapa de ahí con miedo, pensando que los años de oscuridad volvían. Los sistemas fallan. Disparos y tiroteos se escuchan.

Personas gritan, niños lloran, todos corren con horror. Mas disparos. Caos,panico.

Olor a terror, a miedo. Corren.

Mas gritos, otra vez recuerdo los gritos...

No.... no...no...NO!

Gritos de dolor, de dolor...

Un horrible olor a carne quemada. Otra vez otro grito, esta vez mas desgarrador, y un sonido que indicaba que algo parecía haber explotado...

Carne cayendo al piso..

Humo de uno de los de elite....

De ahí silencio...

Silencio sepulcral...el humo que minutos antes habían arrojado los de elite, estaba esparciéndose.

Pero....ahí ya no estaban... me acerco con cautela... y veo...

Ra..

Se supero a si mismo...

Con la mirada satisfecha y con los labios llenos de sangre se encontraba el asesino albino. Sentado de manera arrogante en la cabeza del líder de la tropa estaba Bakura. Admirando la obra que había hecho...

Hace unos años lo hubiera mandado al Reino de Las Sombras por eso. Pero ahora tengo tanto respeto hacia la humanidad que supera al amor que siento por Pegasus...

Volteando la mirada al escuchar un paso, el albino dirige su mirada inquisitiva hacia donde yo estoy...

Abrió los ojos de par en par....volvió a parpadear...pateo la cabeza muy lejos y se paro encima del torso del líder....

Con cautela me acerque...parece que no pude ocultar mi aura...

-faraón...- murmuro con la voz entrecortada, creo que le di una grata sorpresa.

- como estas, roba tumbas? – contesto como si lo conociera de toda la vida.

Parándose de manera arrogante, y poniendo un pie en la pierna cercenada de uno de los soldados, sonrió como si hubiera tan solo jugado a la cartas con ellos.

- pasando el tiempo...- arqueo una ceja de manera inquisitiva- y tu? Por tu indumentaria veo que ganando dinero, no?...

-podría sigue tu plan de hacer sufrir a los humanos?- conteste irónicamente. Bakura después de lo que le sucediese a su Hikari, decidió joder , literalmente ,a toda la humanidad.

Algo así como para recordar viejos tiempos en los cuales se vengó de mi padre destruyendo 4 aldeas y robando casi todos los tesoros fúnebres de los faraones.

-que acaso no ves? Esta obra salió a la perfección....- miro a todos los lados del aeropuerto desierto, con orgullo- no me esperaba encontrarte aquí. A donde te dirigías?

- yo también no me esperaba encontrarte... me dirigía a Euro.

-mientes.- arqueo una ceja y bajo del cuerpo que había utilizado como pedestal.- te conozco faraón... no te gusta mantenerte sin hacer nada.

- no menciones nada, con o sin rompecabezas sigo siendo mas poderoso que tu.

- cargo de conciencia, no?- pregunto con sorna- no es algo digno de un faraón.

Le dirijo una mirada asesina. El sabe donde esta mi punto débil... pero el no sabe que sin el rompecabezas todo mi verdadero poder se desata de vez en cuando.

Con los ojos desorbitados de horror, Bakura retrocedió unos pasos hacia atrás...

Bueno, ahora ya lo sabe...

- que....carajo... fue eso?- articuló con dolor.los recuerdos pueden explotar tus sentidos,no?

- llámalo un recordatorio de parte mía.- sonrío con maldad. Ahora me es tan fácil hacer eso.

- hijo de perra...- se levanto con pesadez. Y se sacudió el pelo con vigor.- tengo una noticia que tal vez te agrade...

que tal vez me agrade? Bakura, si no me agrada tu sabes bien que te pasara ,no?.

-habla.

- estuve investigando un poco, de un tiempo a esta parte, y buscando entre los del bajo mundo encontré cosas muy interesantes...

-y? No me hagas perder mi tiempo.

- ja!.- miro hacia arriba con sarcasmo.- por favor faraón, tu vuelo ha sido cancelado por un buen par de meses gracias a esto. Pero en fin, si la noticia no te interesa no veo razón de quedarme aquí..

lo agarre del brazo, se que él esta escapando...

- habla.

- hay un poco de información confidencial que se coló entre las filas. Sobre el proyecto... hay alguien, que nos puede ayudar..

-quien es?.- ahora si me intrigo, las filas de la policía son de las mas cautelosas con sus identidades. Uno nunca sabe si esta al frente de un civil o al frente de un policía.

- jamás me lo creerás, el que esta a cargo del ordenamiento de los hechos y el que investiga las visiones es nada mas y nada menos que nuestro compañero canino.

Que....que?...que?! QUE?!

él?! Pero...pero si...

- Jou esta muerto, yo he ido a su entierro.- dije con dolor al recordar el rostro inerte de Jounouchi.

Fue también la ultima vez que salí con Yuugi antes de estar confinados.

- pues sin que mas yo lo recuerde también se suponía que _tú _estabas muerto.- respondió con ironía.- pues es verdad, el perro esta ahí. Claro que cambio su nombre, su registro ahora es otro... como es que se llamaba? Creo que era Iori Kanashii.

- dame pruebas.- respondí con autoridad, ya no importaba si Jou estaba muerto o no, Bakura no bromearía de algo que también le concierne.

- ven conmigo a Asia. Ahí esta la prueba irrefutable. Lo he visto, ha cambiado mucho, parece que no fuiste el único que decidió implantarse ese par de joyas tecnológicas que tienes ahí en tus ojos. El también las tiene. Salvo que una es la del original Iori.

Así que Jou estaba también a mi "difunto" amigo. Realmente lo hago.

- sabes donde reside? Lograste contactarlo?.

- eh,eh,eh.. un paso a la vez faraón. Se donde vive, pero no se como contactarlo sin tener que cometer suicidio. El perro parece ahora un maldito súper soldado. Esta la gran mayoría del tiempo con súper armas, y con actitud de matar a cualquier idiota que cruce su camino.

Ya sé en quien se debió basar Jou para crear tal imagen...

Ya estaba decidido... si Jou estaba vivo, eso significaba una esperanza. Aunque pequeña era algo. Tal vez..

Tal vez no seria tan malo todo esto. Además siempre estaba la posibilidad de asesinar a Bakura si esto era una trampa.

Al fin podría redimirme de mi pecado y de mi fracaso.

- cuando partimos?.

Sonrió de lado, algo que Bakura hace solo cuando todo esta saliendo a la perfección.

- dentro de 10 segundos.- otra mirada maquiavélica.- agarra esto y no dudes en apretar el botón cuando te diga ya.

Viendo a su reloj con impaciencia y con la mano en alto espero 5 segundos.

-ya.

Apreté el botón... el transportador era poderoso, yo vendí un par de estos la otra semana, pero parecía ser solo para locales, no para intercontinentales.

De nuevo ese sentir de estar paralizado por unos segundos se regó por mi espina dorsal, un efecto secundario.

Ahora veo que realmente podía ser redimido de todo.

Que los dioses me perdonen si estoy rompiendo el destino al que debo de regirme. Pero no pienso seguir el maldito plan divino.

Aunque eso signifique perder el cielo para siempre. Y ser blasfemado hasta la eternidad.

Salvaré a mi luz, y el equilibrio volverá.

quejas y demas halagos, solo manden reviews

**CailaCirce.**

**-_Army Of One-_**


	2. Home or Something Like it

Pietà 

****

**N/a:** heme aquí! el segundo dichoso capi. Je. Para que entiendan mejor el entorno en que se encuentran aquí les digo unas que otras cosas ( para los que estan en cole, utilizenlo como cosa para impresionar al profe, asi creeran que son unos genios )

**Continentes.**

Lo de los continentes se los explico en este momento;según la teoria de la politica todo se divide ahora entre naciones, no? Pues en el futuro, o mas bien en estos dias, existen las uniones ( la UE,Mercosur ustedes saben) pues, predicen que despues de eso, habra bloques o sea paises que sean tan unidos que tengan un solo presidente. Y de ahí sera el presidente de todos los bloques o continentes, que sera el mandatario mundial.(los que se han dado cuenta, hoy en día se ha creado una unión de países sudamericanos, solo es cuestión de tiempo que sea así)

Bueno en este caso(el del fic) ya pasaron ambas fases,y hubo guerra civil en todo el mundo. Y se quedaron en la de presidente de cada bloque o continente. Lo que significa que Euro,Tiene un solo presidente, con su respectivo Parlamento y representantes de cada región, y así sucesivamente cada continente.. (cualquier pregunta sobre cualquier región en especifico, me mandan review ok?)

**Años Oscuros (2do Oscurantismo de la Humanidad)**

Bueno esto son los denominados "5 años" que van a ver MUCHO en este fic, empezaron con la destruccion de la estacion espacial Aeria en Marte. Pero se supo al publico cuando estallo la guerra civil en todo el mundo y el presidente de la Union ( o sea el mandatario mundial) fue ahorcado, siendo televisado en todo el mundo. Y de ahí la cosa se pone color negro. Cae cada uno de los sectores por la anarquia, la violencia toma las calles, miles mueren, incluyendo militares y civiles. En fin, todo se va a la madre y se jode. En un momento dado, aparecen nuevos ejercitos tecnologicos y "calman" la sublevacion.estos ejercitos son de origen indefinido, habia calma hasta que descubren que toda tecnologia que se encuentre en esos momentos en cada hogar o oficina, sera destruida junto con la familia y/o persona. La respuesta de la gente, fue matar a las maquinas, pero mueren en vano. En fin, toda tecnologia es destruida y ahí surgen los Dueños Del Mundo. 7 tipejos que se joden al mundo en 5 años (eso sono raro). La epoca termina cuando el "salvador" del mundo, el infamoso Pegasus.J.Crawford, instaura la paz entre los continentes y pone la democracia entre sus garras.. digo, manos.

(esta teoria me base en el hipotetico caso en el que la humanidad volviese a la edad media, pero en vez de ser los conocimientos basicos, tales como la escritura y la lectura, sea la tecnologia la que sea quitada de repente, debo incluir que tecnologia incluye desde la plancha y el refrigerador, hasta el auto y computadora)

Bueh, creo que eso les pondra el panorama un poco mas claro (espero) por que la historia es algo complicada.

Home or something like it 

Blanca luz, me duele los ojos. Mierda, siento nauseas.

- Bienvenido a mi humilde morada, Faraón.- señaló al lugar al que él llama hogar.

Si este lugar es un hogar, entonces yo soy una hermana de la caridad. Me levanto lentamente.

Siempre odie los viajes rápidos, vida moderna o no, prefiero lo lento y seguro. Especialmente si el transportador es una tecnología recién probada.

- tienes algo para comer?.- pregunto mientras trato de no caerme, siempre tuve un efecto secundario de mareo al hacer estos viajes.

- busca por ahí. La otra semana le saque 40 envíos de comida en pastilla a un sujeto. Así que lo debí haber dejado por ahí.- contesto rápidamente, viendo a la ventana de vez en cuando.

Odio los mareos. Tengo el mundo de cabeza.

Cayéndome de rodillas sostengo un poco la cabeza. Jamás me acostumbrare a la modernidad por completo.

- oye, no vomites encima que primero te matare si lo haces.- volvió a ver hacia la ventana, parece que la noticia de su pequeño asesinato estaba en los titulares.- ja! Un desconocido... por eso amo a los hackers.

- te asociaste con uno?

-obviamente, Faraón. A él le agrada las mujeres, a mi me agrada su trabajo. Ambos ganamos mucho.- sonrió maquiavélicamente al ver su obra plasmada en mitad de la avenida en las noticias.

- yo pensaba que el trabajo solitario era tu fuerte.- me levanto lentamente. Parece que al fin pude mantener el equilibrio.

-uhm.. si, pero hay veces en las que uno necesita una mano...- me vio directamente.- y el verdadero caos esta en los dúos.

Mas te vale que no te hagas el gracioso conmigo.

- donde estamos?- no espera.- exactamente que lugar estamos?

- en las afueras de Euro. No creas que te hubiera dado un viaje gratis hasta Asia tan solo por haberme hablado.- se alejo del marco, mirando a su alrededor con la sonrisa satisfecha que tenia al matar a todos.

Así, que quieres algo a cambio, no? Muy astuto de tu parte, Bakura.

Veremos si realmente te funciona.

-que quieres, eh?.- me levanto para no parecer tan patético, pero eso me esta haciendo ver puntos blancos otra vez.- te conozco, cuando haces algo siempre pides algo a cambio.

Mirada supuestamente incrédula de parte del albino.

-yo?.- tono inocente y acusador.- por quien me has creído Faraón? Yo... soy tan solo un simple vengador, nada mas. No pido nada a cambio.... aunque... pensándolo bien...un poco de ayuda no me vendría nada mal.- sonrió con mas malicia.

Bueno, ya estaba en el lío, y francamente en estos momentos, con lo desesperado que estoy, me podría haber asociado al mismismo Seth

-habla.- dije resignadamente, y sentándome en la silla semidestruida mas cercana.

-necesito armas, municiones y algunas bombas...- medito un poco.- también una nueva computadora no vendría mal.

-que tipo de armas? Pesadas? Ligeras?

-de todo un poco. Tu sabes lo convencional. Una T-478,modelo militar...

-modelo militar?

-aha, esa es mi predilección. No se lo pude sacar a ninguno de esos imbéciles gracias a que te tuve que traer a ti de paso.- mirada un tanto frustrada.- pero tu eres el Rey del contrabando militar, así que espero que te inspires para traerme unos recuerdos de la milicia.

Recuerdos, ja. Recuerdo para Bakura son o joyas de incalculable valor o armas de incalculable destrucción.

Bueno, al menos no pide ya al rompecabezas ... será mejor no subestimarlo.

-perfecto. Tu me llevas hasta donde esta Jou y yo te traigo al armamento de toda América.- cerramos el trato con un asentimiento.

En estos precisos momentos me pregunto si estoy vendiendo mi alma al diablo?

-hay algo si que no haré contigo.

-que cosa?

- no puedo entrar en la policía, ya entre ahí una vez y bueno.. digamos que no les agrado el regalo que les deje.-se movió con rapidez hacia la mesa y prendió la televisión de siglo pasado.

No me des excusas Bakura. No quieres entrar por que tienes miedo...

Le tienes miedo a estar impotente otra vez.

-así que tan solo por un error no entraras a salvar a Ryou, no?

-NO menciones ESE nombre.-farfullo con enojo y golpeo la mesa con fuerza. Parece que no era el único con cargo de conciencia.- tu no sabes nada.

-entonces entraras conmigo. Tienes tantas o mas razones como yo para destripar a cada ser humano de ese lugar.

Gruño, miró hacia ambos lados y estaba a punto de golpear a la televisión, pero paró al ver un rincón de la habitación...

- esta bien.- se apoyo en la mesa con enojo.- iré contigo. Matare a todos los hijos de perra que encuentre ahí. Pero tu no me pararas Faraón, por que si lo haces te separare el alma de tu cuerpo a MI manera.

Perfecto.

- y ahora?- me pregunto que hará..

- ahora? Ahora nada! Tenemos que mantenernos aquí por un rato, investigar un poco.- cambio de canal y de actitud.- tu sabes lo de siempre.

-es mi imaginación o el gran profanador de tumbas esta siendo amable con el faraón?

Rió de manera sarcástica- por favor. El día que eso suceda el mundo será engullido por las fuerzas del inframundo.

Con algo de sarcasmo hice un ademán de que ya actualmente estamos engullidos por las fuerzas del inframundo.

- noticia antigua Bakura, si esto no es el infierno en algo ha de parecerse...

- vaya...el faraón protector de la luz y de todo lo sagrado y bueno de esta tierra esta tan derrotado.-murmuro aun con mas felicidad, bueno felicidad en los términos del profanador.

Créeme. No hay nada que este mundo merezca si no tengo a Yuugi de mi lado.

Prefiero decir que el mundo esta jodido. Así al menos sentirán un poco el dolor que siento ahora.

- así que aquí nos quedaremos, no?.- dije para distraer al albino. Si sigue hablando definitivamente lo mandare al otro lado de la cerca divina.

-por ahora.- contesto mientras prendía la computadora. Un hermoso nuevo modelo. Con red de varios continentes. Y con servidor de voz.

Interesante... me pregunto a quien debió haber asesinado para sacarse semejante joya tecnológica.

Bakura se sentó en la punta de la mesa.

por increíble que parezca, el lugar carecía de las comodidades terrenales de esta época. Mas bien parecía estancada en el tiempo...

Creo que este era el lugar del padre de Ryou. Un departamento mediano. Sin muebles automáticos o voces de comando repugnantes.

Gracias a Ra...odio esas voces. Me dan escalofríos en un momento en el que estoy concentrado.

- faraón..ven aquí un momento...-dijo en un extraño tono para el. Desde cuando estaba hablando de manera civilizada?

- que pasa?

-mira... este es el tipo al que tenemos que encontrar en Asia. No te sugiero que lo veas por mucho tiempo, es un viejo amigo pero es un bastardo igualmente. El es el que sabe la dirección exacta del perro.- toco la pantalla en un botón y hablo directamente.

-que?.. ah eres tu, ahora que.- el hombre de la imagen se movió con impaciencia.

-iremos para allá dentro de unos días. Este es un amigo. No perturbará en nada.

-perfecto. No dejes que nadie te vea. Nos vemos en Kobe.- cortó con rapidez.

-bien.- cortó la comunicación de la misma forma.

-eso es todo?.

-que querías? Una charla con té y galletas?.- respondió sarcásticamente.- el nos llevara lo mas cerca posible.

-si no cumple con lo acordado?

-lo matamos y seguimos con el plan.

El siempre impulsivo de Bakura. Algún día lo entenderé por completo.

Parece que finalmente el mareo del viaje se ha salido. Al menos ya puedo enfocar todo.

Con un esfuerzo mínimo me siento en la silla que estaba cerca de la cocina, y preparo algo para comer. Y pensar que antiguamente esto me era innecesario.

El alimentarme era algo que no hacia absolutamente nada a mi sistema. Todo el poder lo obtenía del rompecabezas.

Carne asada con arroz al estilo oriental. No se por que pondrán el nombre de algo que sabe tan sintético como la suela de un zapato.

Estúpida comida deshidratada.

- hazme algo a mi también, esclavo.- rió con ganas y siguió hablándole a la computadora.

Gruño de mala gana. Y tiro otra de las pastillas al aparato. En cuestión de segundos hay dos platos con apariencia de comida gourmet.

Lastima que no tengan el sabor de algo comestible.

- ahí esta.- tiré el plato a su mesa, que olímpicamente no quebró nada y se quedo al borde de la mesa.

- excelente puntería, Faraón...

ambos nos quedamos callados durante mucho tiempo. Algunas cosas no cambian, Bakura nunca hablaría voluntariamente conmigo.

Es un hecho. Es un obstinado de mierda.

Ya pasaron exactamente 2 horas, me aburro. No tengo nada que hacer aquí salvo escuchar las groserías en 4 idiomas que vocifera Bakura a la computadora.

Parece que la tecnología de voz es algo aun un tanto complicado para el profanador.

-_maldita cosa! Jodete en el infierno de Ra!-_ he ahí iba otra muestra de Inglés.

-no seria mejor si utilizaras la pantalla de comandos?.- pregunte con algo de sorna. Que mas podría hacer? Verlo frustrado me pone de tan buen humor.

-_cállate!.- _no sabía que hablaba español.

-_entonces deja de gritar a la pantalla.-_ claro que dos pueden jugar el mismo juego.

- Maldito faraón poliglota.- farfullo con enojo. y siguió su labor calladamente.

Parece que me hizo caso.

Ahora si que me siento satisfecho. Claro que si hubiera una arma de largo alcance para crear el pánico entre la gente seria muy bien recibido.

Irónico. Una vez jure proteger a la humanidad de la oscuridad, a costa de mi vida. Ahora la humanidad debe de cuidarse las espaldas de mi.

Como dije antes, yo sin Yuugi, soy como realmente soy. Un ser de las sombras, destinado a vivir ciego por toda la eternidad, como uno de esos animales de las profundidades marítimas.

Y destinado para sufrir eternamente por su carencia.

la luz se ha extinguido, no mora mas en mi... no veo la razón para darle tal regalo a la humanidad, a los mortales que destruyen todo... por eso prefiero quitarles todo, y demostrarles el dolor que siento cada día,el odio que siento cada hora... sin mi luz.

Que sufran. Que agonicen. Que me odien por ello.

Ya no me importa.

Antes si me importaba, Yuugi era quien me hacia ver la luz al final del túnel. Ya no estaba solo en la oscuridad. Pero ahora...

No hay razón. No la hay.

Pero el estaba ahí antes, conmigo. Era hermoso verlo cada dia. Hacia que el dia mas lluvioso se volviese en soleado. Y se volvia en el mejor dia de mi vida.

Verlo reir era una delicia. Pero...

_Ya..Yami...yo..yo..t-te amo._

_-_Yuugi...- el estaba nervioso y yo sonaba peor. Pero que recuerdo es este? Sus manos colgaban de manera nerviosa y ...

_siempre lo hice, desde..desde..que te vi. Pero... por favor no me odies.. si tu no sientes lo mismo._

_Lo entenderé... no soy alguien muy importante...lo sé._

_-_ Yo..

_no digas nada, lo entiendo... olvídalo...por favo.._

_-_ te amo.

- yo también te amo, faraón. Pero si no te largas de mi cama, terminaras en el basurero municipal como nuevo espantapájaros humano.- abro mis ojos rápidamente al escuchar el tono sarcástico de Bakura.

Maldita sea, otro sueño...

Me levanto sin dar explicaciones. Ambos sabemos que si hablamos de ese tema, terminaremos matándonos.

Entre cargos de conciencia no es bueno hablar.

Es una especie de pacto de _tú te callas y yo no te digo nada de lo que te paso_. Sencillo y claro.

No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de eso.

Ninguno de los dos estaba de humor como para andar mostrando su miseria al otro.

Bakura suspiro con algo de cansancio. Deduzco que ya deben ser las 4 AM.

Llegamos a las 6 de la tarde. Así que obviamente mi sistema no se acostumbro al cambio brusco de tiempo biológico.

Aunque Bakura mas parecía exhausto que con sueño.

Gruñendo de manera algo extraña, Bakura se echo en la cama estrepitosamente.

- uhmm... puedes entrar a la computadora. Yo ya termine todo lo que necesito.- paro un rato.

- _necesitamos _Bakura. Alguna información interesante?.- conteste.

- Nada nuevo. La misma mierda de siempre y el gobierno de América puso un precio a mi cabeza todavía no reconocida.- rió de manera ácida.- amo a los hackers, benditos sean por ser tan débiles por los fetichismos.

Prefiero no saber los detalles de eso.

- cuando...

- dentro de 2 horas, cuando allá sean las 9 PM o algo así. La noche es mejor para no joder al sistema de transporte.- sonrió al cielo falso con cara asesina.- así que prepárate pronto. Y no te masturbes enfrente de la pantalla que se ensucia con todo.

- experiencia propia, no?.- sonrío al monitor maquiavélicamente.

El albino como toda respuesta gruño una maldición en egipcio. Y se tapo los ojos con la almohada enmohecida.

Debo de tomar eso como un sí.

Ahora veamos que hay de interesante en el mercado...

lo mismo, preguntas sobre la trama y demas, solo manden reviews XD

**CailaCirce**

**_-Army Of One-_**


	3. Legion de Demonios

Pietà 

N/a: bue! Otro capi...XD. erm.. bueno debo de seguir esa tendencia de hacer titulos poco explicativos ( al menos asi nadie sospecha nada del contenido)

Bueno,no se rian por la falta de imaginacion en los nombres de las ciudades ( tokyo,neotokyo, no le veo mucha imaginacion a eso.)

Para los curiosos: Kanashii significa triste( o algo parecido) y Iori es casa o celda de un ermitaño ( alguno de ustedes le ve el doble sentido?), el nombre de Yami fue algo que se me ocurrió a las patadas y Bakura no existe en los registros asi que una identidad doble es estupida.

Para todos ellos que se preguntan como es que nuestro asesino albino se salva de ser reconocido ( ojo que habia una cantidad increible de personas que lo vieron) pues es el hecho mismo que el es un ser de la oscuridad,imposible de reconocer, como una sombra ligera que se te queda vagamente en el pensamiento. Por eso mismo Yami lo reconoce. El mismo tambien es un ser netamente pues, oscuro ( U me shento tonta repitiendo oscuro cada rato) los mortales no lo pueden recordar, solo lo ven e inmediatamente creen que fue un sueño. Como un alma.

Por eso, en algunos pensamientos, Yami se pone un tanto melancolico con desaparecer. La unica persona que lo veia sin tener el que hacer un tremendo esfuerzo por mantenerse era Yuugi. (Jou es un caso aparte,despues lo explico)

_Legión de Demonios._

_6:00 PM, Neotokio, Central Policíaca de Asia._

_-_bueno señores, eso es todo por hoy, pueden irse si así lo desean..- la gente se aleja de la sala del horror, cómo muchos llaman a este tétrico lugar del infierno terrenal.

Odio admitirlo, pero estar solo aquí me da mejor satisfacción que estar con la banda de imbéciles ineptos que son los demás que están enfrascados en este maldito proyecto.

Ah, dios... he vendido mi alma al diablo.

Ya son 5 años... el tiempo "_vuela_"cuando no tienes a nadie.

Hace algunos años yo tenia amigos, una hermana y...a alguien importante.

Ahora solo me queda un recuerdo, un dolor y un sentimiento de impotencia total.

Odio recordar. Y también odio estar aquí. Sin poder hacer nada..

Que mierda estoy viviendo? Ya no lo se. Yo no soy lo que era antes, cambie todo. Técnicamente he muerto hace 5 años. Pero sigo aquí, soy otra persona. Un tal Iori Kanashii.

Un pedro de los palotes, un nadie para todos. Un jefe del proyecto "Cecelia" para los azules.

El único que pudo descifrar cada una de las imágenes enviadas por los tres, el único que pudo ganar el _privilegio_ de decodificar el futuro con la ayuda de los tres...

El único idiota que no puede sacar a sus amigos de este macabro lugar, el estúpido aquel que esta viendo a sus amigos sufrir en un estado de coma inducido en estos precisos momentos, siendo separado solo por una placa de vidrio reforzado.

El imbécil que esta esperando a un milagro para poder actuar y dar justicia a alguien que ha sido encerrado injustamente... a alguien que no merecía estar ahí.

Soy un idiota. Y lo peor es que ya lo sabia, solo que pensé que podía hacer algo estando en la boca del lobo. Pero veo que lo único que puedo hacer es esperar a que dios o alguna divinidad ahí arriba deje de reírse y se digne a patearme el trasero a modo de ayuda.

Malditos sean estos últimos 5 años...

Veo el reloj con algo de impaciencia. todavía no es la hora. Es muy temprano...

Hay mucha gente aun...

He descubierto con el tiempo que llevo aquí, que la única manera de que pueda sacar a todos de aquí es con ayuda...

Suena patético, no? pero es la conclusión mas acertada a la que puedo llegar. Solo un loco suicida quisiera entrar aquí sin autorización.

Y justamente voy en busca de alguien lo suficientemente jodido de la vida para querer morir de una manera nueva y realmente novedosa en el campo del dolor.

Claro que primero mueren antes que llegar aquí. Todo por ese estúpido sistema de protección de la privacidad gubernamental.

Y es en lo que estuve trabajando los últimos meses, en desactivar el sistema por unos cuantos minutos.

Lastima que tan solo pueda trabajar 4 horas en eso. Estar aquí es como estar tratando de cortarle la lengua al lobo mientras estas en sus fauces.

Suspiro con cansancio. Ya son 4 días que no duermo ni 3 horas diarias, y me duele la cabeza punzantemente.

Veo al frente y veo mi reflejo. Parezco un zombie, ojos hundidos y moreteados, mi piel esta cetrina y mi mirada esta sin brillo.

Esta es la imagen de ahora. Antes era un tal Jounouchi Katsuya, ahora soy un tal Iori Kanashii.

Un tipo con ojos negros y cabello negro. Y con la cara de mierda.

Debo de admitir que extraño mi cabello rubio. Suena tonto pero era algo que me hacia diferente a todos, como una marca registrada de que era yo el que estaba ahí.

Sueno como un anciano que ansía su imagen de joven...

Extraño todo...todo...

Especialmente ciertas cosas...ciertos momentos, olores, visiones, sonrisas...

una voz en especial, un sentimiento, un momento de paz que no tengo desde hace demasiado tiempo...

dios, he envejecido cuantos siglos en estos años? 5? 10 siglos?

Me siento muerto. Parezco un robot y lo mas gracioso es que todavía sigo con las esperanzas de que algún día logre recuperar mi alma de ser humano.

Pero será posible? No lo se. Ya no importa tanto.

Demonios...parece que hoy la vida esta sonriéndome con su boca desdentada. La gran mayoría de las personas están desconectadas del sistema...

Y son solo las 7 PM... bueno algo positivo al fin sucedió..

Espero que eso no signifique otra catástrofe...

Vuelvo a la rutina de los últimos meses, entrar al sistema con un protocolo supuestamente olvidado, tratar de averiguar las claves de desconexión temporal y de reparación, y de ahí salir con rapidez, borrando toda huella con cautela.

Y pensar que hace tantos años apenas entendía que rayos era un sistema operativo...y ahora estoy hackeando el sistema gubernamental con todas las de la ley, con un protocolo solo conocido por personas que ya han muerto o han sido asesinadas por saber ese conocimiento.

Realmente irónico... realmente gracioso...

Lastima que ahora no me da ninguna gracia. Si alguien supiese esto, es mas que seguro que yo estaría a 3 metros bajo tierra.

Y eso no seria bueno. Al menos no ahora.

Me pregunto si realmente lograre salir de este estado patético en el que estoy.. Me quede estancado en el tiempo, tratando de recuperar lo perdido.

O tal vez este alimentando una esperanza que hace tiempo que pertenece solo a la tierra de los sueños?...

Solo estoy respondiendo preguntas que no tienen pies ni cabeza.

Ya pasaron 2 horas, pronto será hora de irme a casa.

A mi hogar... o a ese hoyo de apartamento que debo de llamar hogar.

Salgo rápidamente del sistema al escuchar a la voz monótona de salida. cada vez que la escucho me pone los nervios de punta.

Odio esa cosa con toda mi alma. Pero al menos me resulta algo favorecedor el hecho de que mencionen a que hora no debe de haber nadie aquí.

Bueno...era mejor irse... ya no había nada mas que hacer por hoy.

Doy una ultima ojeada al vidrio vaporizado. Con un fulgor semi opaco se podía distinguir una gran sala blanca, semi iluminada por los monitores refulgentes. Y tres extrañas sombras se distinguen..

Una sola placa de vidrio reforzado...y estoy separado de mi pasado...

Pero no permitiré que esto siga así...

Salgo con rapidez de ahí, salvándome por segundos de que la puerta de seguridad se cerrase por completo. Era mejor apurarme, el sistema era una perra cruel que no perdonaba los retrasos, por mas insignificantes que estos fuesen.

Corro, atajo un robot de limpieza, y esquivo otro robot... finalmente llego al ascensor...

Uff...al fin a salvo...

Esperar.. odio esperar...y justamente estoy en el ultimo piso...

Así que desde el ultimo piso hasta el estacionamiento es algo lento. Una decisión algo extraña el de utilizar los ascensores antiguos... realmente ambigua considerando que el edificio es algo profundo para los estándares asiáticos.

Después de unos cuantos minutos el ascensor llega al estacionamiento. Salgo de inmediato...

Siento que hay alguien mirándome...

Hay alguien aquí.

-quien esta ahí!-grito imperiosamente. Algo adquirido en estos últimos años.

Silencio...solo hay silencio...

Que cobarde, sea quien sea. De seguro es algún tipo buscando robar a alguien en el lugar equivocado.

Que idiota.

Sacando el arma que tenia escondida en el brazo me acerco a una esquina. Escucho pisadas livianas que jamás hubiera podido escuchar si es que no hubiera silencio vacío... al menos será una pequeña diversión joderle la vida.

- supongo que no sabes que lugar es este, no?.- camino lenta y prepotentemente hacia donde escuche las pisadas.

Dos figuras salen con lentitud de su escondite.

...que carajo!..

mierda, estoy delirando. NO PUEDE SER.es..imposible. sin embargo..

- buenas noches, Jou.- ya no había duda, era él. Mechones rubios, ojos rojos y expresión de demonio. Era Yami.

-te dije que este era el lugar, Faraón.- otra sonrisa feraz de triunfo. El maldito albino estaba con Yami.

Bakura. Yami y Bakura. Dios.. estoy muerto? Por que si no es así entonces el café de la oficina tenia droga muy fuerte.

Apunto con decisión hacia ambos.

- si no se largan de aquí en menos de 5 segundos. El sistema los hará añicos.

-que cordial de tu parte, Inu.- comento con ironía, el albino.

Que estúpido de su parte.

disparo a escasos centímetros de su cara ,rozando por simples milímetros de la sien.

- mantén callado a tu amigo.-veo alrededor y tomo la primera decisión mas razonable que se me paso por el cerebro..

agarro a ambas personas y las meto rápidamente en el primer transporte rápido que veo.

Yami fue el primero en verme directamente, parecía un tanto nostálgico. Su mirada estaba enfocada en mi.

Parece que se dio cuenta un poco de los cambios de look.

- Jou...

-no menciones ese nombre. Aun estamos muy cerca de ellos.

- maldito hijo de perra... tu estúpido balazo casi me perfora la cabeza.- murmura con enojo Bakura.

- tu también mantente callado si no quieres que el segundo balazo termine en otra zona vital de tu cuerpo.- agrego fríamente

el viaje fue callado. Ninguno de los tres hablo absolutamente nada. Era como estar viendo una maquina del tiempo.

Me siento así, en tiempos antiguos, yo estaba en esa misma posición pero hablando de trivialidades. Ahora estoy callado, silencioso, recordando el pasado.

Recordando que antes yo hablaba con estas dos personas de la manera mas fluida, y como si fuéramos hermanos nos tratábamos. Ahora no podíamos hablar, una vida entera había pasado en 5 años.

Ya no somos lo mismo. Pero igual tenemos cosas en común.

Miseria en común.

10 minutos después el transporte llego a mi departamento. Ese era el mejor lugar para hablar. No hay ningún tipo de interrupción alguna.

- que hacen aquí ustedes?.- comienzo sin preámbulos. Entre mas rápido, mejor.

- buscándote.- respondió Yami con la mirada nostálgica de nuevo

- no hay razón para que me busquen, lárguense.- dios me duele el alma decir eso. Pero si no los alejo de mi. Ellos terminaran peor que Yuugi o Ryou...

- no podemos irnos. Te hemos encontrado, Jou...

- pues listo! Me encontraron, saben que vivo ,ahora lárguense.

- no te hagas el prepotente, niño.- respondió sarcásticamente Bakura.- lo que el faraón aquí quiere decir es algo muy sencillo, tu eres la única persona que esta cerca de ellos.

Así que...estos están mas locos que yo.

-están dispuestos a morir?- pregunto sin preámbulos. Ellos quieren esto. Pues lo tendrán.

Al final...yo también voy buscando lo mismo.

Una risa patética resonó en toda la sala.

- yo ya he muerto dos veces. Una tercera no vendría nada mal. Pegasus me quito lo único que me daba vida. Moriré si así debe de ser.- Yami miro con determinación al vacío.

Sé como se siente... sé exactamente como se siente.

- y bien, Jounouchi... brindaras tu ayuda o no?.- Bakura hablo con una calma impropia de él. Todos tenemos el propósito muy claro.

Veo a todos lados. Trato de olvidar todo. No puedo. Jamás lo haré.

Tal vez la esperanza no era un sueño al final.

Tengo que hacerlo. Moriré si es así. Pero no me quedare mas en este estado de hacer nada.

- que es lo que necesitan?.- respondo con decisión, si mi ultimo deber de mi vida era luchar por los que amo y morir . Que así sea.

No importa que divinidad se interponga en el camino...

Lo haré.

Yami se sentó con calma en el sofá con una mueca maléfica y de satisfacción.

- información. Todo lo que sepas del proyecto "Cecelia" y sus integrantes. también información necesaria de esas personas. Y los planos del sistema principal de seguridad.- sonrió un poco con malicia.- y si es posible un pequeño memorando al hijo de perra de Pegasus.

Escarmiento? Vaya Yami, y yo pensé que eras el pacifico. Pero te apoyo.._amigo._

Matare al bastardo ese. Y le haré gritar cada lagrima y cada dolor que sentí en estos 5 años.

Río con algo de gracia. A veces debo de admirar la ironía de los dioses.

- Caballeros, saluden al principal descifrador del proyecto "Cecelia", Iori Kanashii...

(Alguno de ustedes sintió el ambiente vengativo de este chico?)

(alguno de ustedes noto que estos tres son locos como cabras montañesas sin pezuñas?)

comentarios? Quejas? Flames? Uno que otro regalillo? Solo manden reviews!

**Caila Circe**

**_-Army Of One-_**


	4. Note Pad

Pietà 

**N/a: bueno**, ahí les va.

Francamente, me pongo sin imaginacion a veces! Deus! Parezco esponja de mar, uno de los seres mas estupidos del oceano. ( jeje, por eso me rio cada vez que veo bob esponja, la estrella de mar tb esta en la lista de idiotas marinos.) a este paso voy a comer por filtración y a reproducirme por separación.

. Ya no se que mas decir.U

Enjoy!

_Note Pad._

- Así que tu eres el encargado no?.- Bakura pregunto tranquilamente. Me sorprende que no decidió matar a Jou en esos momentos.

Por que yo lo hubiera hecho si es que no estuviera tan fijo en sacar a mi hikari de ahí.

Jou se acomodo despreocupadamente en el otro sofá. Luce como la mierda.

Parece que no fue el único que estuvo un tanto activo en estos años.

-algo así, soy el jefe del área de pre homicidio. Para ser mas exactos el tipo que es el único que puede descifrar el asesinato antes que suceda. La policía de Asia se divide en muchas áreas, la única que tiene tan solo 4 jefes es mi área. Yo soy el jefe encargado de movilizar a las patrullas, el que descifra la información, la decodifica para que sea presentada como prueba irrefutable de que el homicidio, que no fue cometido, iba a ser cometido por el imputado.

- y los demás jefes?.

- son las sub áreas restantes, todas están pendientes de mi área. Esta el área de inmovilización también conocida como la prisión del sueño. El área de legalización del proceso judicial y el área de mantenimiento del sistema de los tres...

- nuestra área de ataque, no?.- pregunto escuetamente.

- _una _de ellas.. la prisión del sueño es mía. Debo de cumplir una promesa.

-entiendo.- entiendo demasiado bien... está miserable... se nota en sus ojos.

Jou..cuanto has cambiado? Cuanto has perdido para terminar como una sombra oscura y sin brillo de vida?...

Todos aquí somos un estúpido conjunto de miseria y patetismo. Bakura con su alma tan torturada que destruye a los mortales para mitigar el dolor, yo tratando de olvidar mis errores y destruyendo el ideal que antes perseguía...

Y ahora mi amigo, Jou, que no se rinde ante nada pero que se arruina y se destroza a si mismo a modo de castigo...

Somos un maldito cuadro de ironía divina... el futuro parecía prometedor hace 5 años. Y ahora es peor que el infierno de Ra...

Peor...mucho peor.

-donde van a estar?.- Jou pregunto con la mirada fija en el piso. Parecía que estaba pensativo... muchos recuerdos de un solo golpe.

Y después dicen que yo soy el chico nostalgia...

- pensábamos ir en cualquier lugar de las afueras, pero será mejor mantenernos cerca.- respondo con cierto aire de pesadez.

Ninguno tiene la paciencia suficiente como para explicar lo que nos sucedió a cada uno.

Parecemos extraños recién conociéndose.

- pueden quedarse hoy aquí, pero les sugiero que se consigan un lugar alejado del centro. Ahí la actividad policial es mas fuerte.- paro por unos momentos para ver hacia la ventana.- miren.. no tengo absolutamente nada que ganar con esto. Y obviamente también ustedes.

- hay mucho que ganar, pero también mucho que perder Jou...¿ qué es mejor ,esperar a que el cielo escuche una plegaria inútil o hacer que las cosas se den por nuestro esfuerzo?.

- si fallamos, moriremos y después no habrá nada mas que hacer.- uhm... no sabia que eras tan solitario, Jou..

no te creo. Lo que quieres es que no intervengamos, te tomaste muy en serio eso de la lucha solitaria..

-cierto. pero pienso que es mejor morir luchando que subsistiendo como gusano inútil e infeliz.

-debo de concordar con el Faraón. Estuvimos demasiado tiempo sintiéndonos miserable.- el roba tumbas a veces podía ser un tanto inteligente.

-habla por ti solo, Bakura.

- no te hagas el desentendido. Sientes tanto o mas remordimiento de conciencia y dolor que todos aquí por haber perdido a Kaiba..

desgraciadamente a veces era un idiota redomado. Craso error.

Con rapidez increíble, Jou se levanto del sofá, y apuntó con precisión milimétrica en la mitad de ambas cejas del albino.

Debo de admitir que el entrenamiento policial lo puso demasiado prepotente y ágil.

-una sola palabra mas sobre él, y tu aventura de niña exploradora termina aquí.-dijo Jou con su expresión asesina.

Una sonrisa maquiavélica cruzo las facciones del roba tumbas..

Masoquista del demonio tenia que ser él.

-ves faraón? Es perfecto para matar a todos.- siguió sonriendo con mas sadismo.- está más que dispuesto a matarme en estos momentos, pero no lo hará por que estamos pensando en la misma meta en común.

Si yo fuera tu Bakura, me callara por que jamás he confiado en Jou cuando esta con esa mirada. Especialmente si este está con una arma que puede crear arte abstracto con tus sesos en la pared.

- cierto. pero recuerda que en cualquier momento esto puede dispararse sin querer.-Con una sonrisa de maniático, Jou removió el arma de la frente de Bakura.

Ambos se mantuvieron viéndose durante mucho tiempo. Jou... que gracioso eres ahora... eres la maldita replica de Kaiba.

Bueno, eso al menos explica el por que de que te amaba. Ambos son unos idiotas tercos cuando están con una meta.

Muy gracioso realmente.

- bien.- Jou bajo el arma y la escondió rápidamente.- quédense aquí. Duerman donde sea, no toquen el botón de arriba y hablen si desean algo, este lugar es completamente automatizado.

- y si quiero una puta?.- dijo con sorna el albino.

- no admito perras aquí. Confórmate con lo que sea. pero te sugiero no ensuciar nada al menos que quieras que la maquina te saque tu placer, con su pinza.

Ja. Ahora eso era algo digno de verse.

Con un suspiro largo y cansado, Jou se apoyo en la pared...

- ya era hora que te aparecieses, Yami. Yo ya pensaba que realmente estabas muerto.

- yo también pensé lo mismo de ti, tu cadáver era realmente creíble..- tan creíble que Yuugi lloró por 2 semanas enteras.

Y tienes suerte que no tenga ninguna gana de golpear tu cara por hacer sufrir a mi hikari.

- ja. Gracias por el halago, me costo matarlo con la suficiente delicadeza como para que parezca que murió de envenenamiento.- sonrió con algo de ironía.- y tú, como te zafaste de los azules? Te buscan en 5 continentes.

- uhm.. llámalo destreza.

- ja, destreza. El faraón tan solo soborno a los altos funcionarios. Podrías llamarlo soborno del más alto nivel - dijo con sorna el roba tumbas.

Obviamente el mejor método para escapar es sobornar, la ambición es lo único que acalla a los mortales.

- uhm.. ya lo sospechaba.. hey, y tú drogadicto? Como rayos le hiciste para destruir el aeropuerto de América? Y no me digas que no fuiste tú.

-ahhh.. ahora estas hablando bien.- cruzo los brazos y vio triunfalmente al techo.- fue una cosa de menos de 5 segundos. Algo improvisado gracias a la intromisión del Faraón aquí. Pero muy sencilla.

- destruiste la moral y la dignidad de los de América... y por eso podría besarte los pies.

- que tal si empiezas besándome otra cosa?.

Bakura eres un estúpido, demasiado estúpido a veces. Como sola respuesta hacia la interrogante, Jou le dio un golpe que fácilmente pudo haber roto una tabla de madera.

- definitivamente tu amigo narco dependiente esta mas dispuesto a morir por mis manos que por el sistema de seguridad.- ironizo con algo de humor en su voz.

Parece que esta recuperando un poco de su antiguo humor.

-así parece.- así es, Bakura esta con los nervios de punta, aunque no lo demuestre.

Sabe lo que le espera por delante... será que tú también lo sabes Jou?..

Espero que sí. Realmente lo espero.

Nos mantenemos callados. Ya no había razón para hablar palabras innecesarias...

Tampoco había motivo... éramos extraños, ya no somos las mismas personas...

Creo que es un tanto doloroso saber que nos hemos alejado tanto que ya casi nos reconocemos.

Otro suspiro hondo y sacó un cigarrillo del bolsillo.

no sabia que fumabas...

- odio esta mierda.- murmuro entre dientes con el cigarrillo en la boca.- pero es lo mejor cuando quieres auto eliminarte con lentitud.

-auto eliminarte para que?

-para no tener que enfrentar todo de nuevo. No saben la sarta de problemas y conflictos que tendremos si hacemos esto.- un bocanada de humo y siguió viendo al vacío.- no saben que clase de mierda hay por delante...

tienes razón, pero si no lo hacemos ahora.. cuando será? Nunca?.

- será que no sabemos por que tú no nos has dicho?.- agrego con sorna, Bakura.

Concuerdo con él. No sabemos nada... por que Jou no quiere decirnos nada...

Y también entiendo el por que de que no quiere decirnos nada...

Tiene miedo

Tiene demasiado miedo a fallar y llevarse de paso a nosotros, el único recuerdo que queda del pasado.

De su pasado.

Viendo a todos lados con algo de duda siguió fumando a bocanadas algo profundas. Se llevo ambas manos en la sien y vio al techo inerte.

-realmente...son unos bastardos...- sonrió de lado.- y unos suicidas...les daré la información completa. Pero les sugiero que se sienten, esto puede durar mas tiempo del necesario.

Sentándonos rápidamente en la mesa de diario de la cocina. Jou saco el paquete de cigarrillos y los dejo en la mesa. Miro unos momentos al techo.

-desconectar sistema: código:12789... así la perra deja de inmiscuirse en mi vida.- cerro los ojos con pesadez.- hace 5 años, Pegasus J. Crawford se metió en el gran negocio de las corporaciones. Un simple hombre de negocios para todos. un creador de juegos para las masas, algo inocente a simple vista.

Una vil mentira. Como ya saben en los años oscuros, hubo 7 grandes del mundo, los que "temporalmente" planeaban quedarse como " los dueños del mundo", estos 7 eran:

La corporación alemana refinadora de petróleo, Lyching. El consorcio económico de acciones, H.O.K . la empresa transcontinental de Transporte o la TT como todos la conocían.

Los magnates de los bancos mundiales. El centro de investigaciones militares, Uscorp, y... Kaiba Corp, creador de tecnología de punta e investigaciones sobre la implantación del chip Tanatos en el sistema humano.

Y por ultimo nuestro _gran __"amigo"_ Pegasus, con Industrias Ilusión. Investigación genética y de manipulación de ADN. Aunque nunca se mostró como uno de ese grupo.

Esos eran los 7 "dueños del mundo". Los 7 que fueron los culpables de los años oscuros. Y los que mantuvieron a la humanidad en caos completo durante 5 años consecutivos.

Todos cayeron de manera diferente, Lyching termino destruida por problemas y conflictos internos, unos dicen que fue por que el heredero destruyo la empresa y mato a todos sus familiares, para poder quedarse con el consorcio. Uscorp aunque destruida por la explosión de uno de sus prototipos, hay rumores que esta en el negocio de las drogas.

Los H.O.K terminaron con esquizofrenia avanzada por razones inexplicables. Los Magnates fueron asesinados por una horda de personas enloquecidas y rabiosas. La TT fue hecha añicos por razones aun no esclarecidas...

..y..KaibaCorp... fue cerrada por razones varias.. el CEO fue inculpado de Homicidio en 1er Grado..- Jou cerro los ojos con algo de congoja.

Se mantuvo callado con la mirada fija en la pared..

Se mantiene un silencio a modo de respeto por un luto.

Suspirando pesadamente siguió fumando con avidez.

- Pegasus se apodero de todos los poderes que había en esa época, instauro la llamada "democracia" de antes y los años habían acabado ,según todos los medios de comunicación que volvieron a ser reinstaurados.

Haciendo creer a toda la humanidad que él era el libertador de todos. Que estupidez...

Toda la tecnología antes prohibida para todos, estaba siendo regalada. Una nueva época del renacimiento se había impuesto.

De ahí esta el nacimiento del proyecto" Cecelia", y todos los acontecimientos siguientes que ya conocen.- Jou sacudió un poco el cigarrillo y volvió a fumar profundamente.- lo que no saben es que la democracia es una farsa de las buenas...

Si antes creíamos que estábamos mal ,ahora estamos realmente jodidos. La "democracia" es controlada por Pegasus. Todos los gobiernos son prácticamente títeres sin poder de decisión.

Todos y cada uno, hasta el gobierno de Euro que era el que estaba en contra de Pegasus. La policía es otra entidad controlada por él, y todo lo que hemos visto, justicia, medios de comunicación y demás, están siendo controlados muy sutilmente.

- es eso una novedad?.-Bakura interrumpió con una risa sardónica.- por favor... hasta un ciego lo puede ver. Todo en este maldito mundo esta siendo controlado por el estúpido ese.

- ojala fuera así de ligero como tu lo dices, drogadicto.- fumo mas profundamente.-técnicamente estamos vivos por obra y milagro de alguna divinidad. Pegasus nos esta matando a todos lentamente...

ese es su objetivo... el proyecto" Cecelia" no es mas que una farsa, para matar estratégicamente a sus enemigos, a sus opositores..a todos, solo por diversión.

y lo peor de todo es que creemos que es lo mejor que sucedió...

"Cecelia" es un demonio vestido de ángel... su verdadero propósito no lo sé aun. No creo que sea tan solo una escoba de opositores...- Jou paro unos segundos para prender otro cigarrillo.- tiene demasiados secretos, y algo demasiado poderoso en medio.

Obviamente tenia que haber otro propósito, no creo que sea algo tan banal y sencillo como un destructor de nemesis ...era obvio que había algo mas...

Sacando una bocanada de humo, Jou sonrió deprimido. Al parecer, estaba decepcionado de saber poco.

Esa cara solo la ponía cuando estaba frustrado en algo.

- 5 años... coño.- sonrió sombriamente.- como los odio.

Yo tambien.

lo que sea que quieran decir sobre este engendro que he creado, comentarios, opiniones, solo manden reviews.

CailaCirce 

**_- Army Of One-_**


End file.
